On The Run
by secrethaven
Summary: Moira and the Boom's must run from constant danger COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Just a repost of chapter one. It was pointed out that i hadnt changed Cally and Austin, i do believe, (their clans, which i have changed) Thanks!!  
  
Death and destruction are everywhere. I am constantly being moved to a new, safer place, but it's always the same. They find us, and send another wave. I haven't seen either of my parents in months. Nor has any of our group. We're the boom. The power high. The next generation. One of each clan. The good, the light. The cause of the pain and death.  
I am Moira Niall. One of the seven boom's on the planet. By boom's I mean kids. My mother had a dream sixteen years ago. Deep down, subconsciously, Morgan Niall is a seer.  
  
The night that separates one from another,  
Seven will be born, of different backgrounds  
Terror will break, darkness will follow  
  
That was us. All seven of us were born on Samhain, all after 8 pm. The night that separates one wiccan year from another. Austin; our Brightendale, Rider; the Vikroth, Cally; the Rowanwand, Preston; our Burnhide, Tenna; the Leapvaughn, Noah; Wydenkells and Me; the closest thing can find of a pure Woodbane. The darkness is the constant dark wave flying after us.  
The boom of power. That is what the seven of us form. The most powerful child the clan line has seem since the last. This time, however, we were more. The most power this world has ever seen, and together, more. Together we formed so much power, we couldn't preform a simple circle without setting of where we were. So why are we forced together? Because we have to be. To every side, there is another. The moon to the sun, the day to the night, the light to the dark.  
Two years ago, the first dark wave was launched. We could feel the effects the night after mom's dream. The three of us scried, and it wasn't even in the country yet. That's when we knew we had to flee. The funny thing was, it wasn't after the coven, it wasn't after the great Queen of Belwicket, it wasn't after the ex-seeker. It was after me. We fled, and ended up with the other six booms. Which leave's me here, and my parents wherever they may be. 


	2. New Location

A/N:Alright, the deal. I think I'm going to continue with this one for a while. But, the sads, teachers suck. I have at least four hours of homework everynight. So, I'm doomed to weekend typing. Anyways, Enjoy.  
  
I studied the checker board, then grinned. I picked my own red piece up, and trampled over the five remaining of Austin's. "I win."  
"I see that." He frowned. "Thought I had you cornered."  
"What the hell?!" Both Austin and I looked up from our perch on the floor, to Cally waving her hands wildly at Rider.  
"Hey! Can it already." Noah barked. He was attempting to sleep on one of the three beds in the room. "A little respect please."  
"Respect my ass. Would you mind picking up your clothes once and a while." Cally turned on him. Cabin fever setting in. We've been in this place for near two weeks without leaving. One room for seven people, rationing food and a bathroom wasn't pretty.  
"Would you both just stop already. We're all wanting out, but we can't, so just deal with it. Would you rather be out there, and fall to the dark wave?" Preston grumbled. He and Tenna were taking up another bed. Well Tenna was curled at the bottom of the king sized bed, and the six foot tall Preston was trying not to kick her with his legs.  
Cally snorted, "It's not my fault Moira's granddad is hell bent on stealing our power." I closed my eyes, and tried my to calm myself; it didn't work. I stood and snapped my arm out. Cally slid across the floor to me.  
"You think I asked for this? You think I want to be running from constant peril out there? You think I like! never seeing my parents?" She stood in one spot, for lack of being able to move. Austin stood, setting his hand on my shoulder. "I want this as much as you do." I said, dropping my hand and hold. Cally shrunk away from me. I groaned into my hands. "Well at least we get to move now. I'm sure dear ole Ciaran sensed that."  
'Charter member should be along soon then." Rider said blankly. The feel of magick was in the air, and I had started it. It was a surge. Once one of us did it, we all wanted to. But we couldn't. It was a risk when we had 2-3 people circles, only asking the goddess and god for safety, and to end the on going battle. "Should pack up."  
"Should I wake Tenna up?" Preston sighed defeated, crawling off the bed.  
"Wait till the Charter comes. No use in waking her yet." Austin said. He walked to the corner of the room where our seven bags sat, and pulling his from the pile. "Where are we anyways? I forget."  
We all looked at each other, none of us actually remembering. We had been around the world and back at least five times. "Where do you think we'll go?" I asked.  
"Someone's coming." Noah said, on defense. We stared at the door that hadn't opened in what seemed like forever. It was knocked upon four times quickly, then once more. "Who are you? What's your name?" The feel of the person seemed familiar. But that was impossible. The only charter member I knew was...  
"Dad!" I despelled the door and jumped at him. He walked us into the room, and closed the door, still hugging me. "I missed you so much. How's mom? Where is she? Can I see her too?" Happy tears swam in my eyes, on the verge of spilling.  
"Moira doll." He whispered. He was hanging on to me so tight, I could barely breath, but I didn't care. The point was, I was hugging my dad, for the first time in who knows how long. "Goddess you look like your mother more and more each day." He ran his hand through my dark blonde hair, which was in serious need of a cut. After two years, it had grown quite a lot. Course, whenever we thought of it, we cut each others hair. Well, Tenna and I cut the hair.  
Tenna coughed and sputtered, sitting up. "Who used magick?" She asked, still looking tired. Already, the effects were setting in on us.  
"We better move." Dad said, setting me back on the ground. We scramble to retrieve our packs, and things from the bathroom. We were huddled around dad, five minutes later, waiting for instructions. "Your next stop isn't that far away. A couple towns over. I want you all to get on the bus, and sit. Try to keep your faces down. Ciaran doesn't actually know what you all look like and I don't want him to find out. Cast yourselves in a three hour long invisibility spell." Dad instructed.  
Cally looked skeptical, and then went into stubborn mode. "We're not allowed." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, almost threateningly. I shook my head, grinning. The constant fighting between Cally and me wasn't new. We rubbed each other the wrong way the second we met. Maybe it was the whole Woodbane/Rowanwand thing, I don't know.  
"I guess you never listened when I said my DAD was the creator of the Charter?" I blinked innocently, Cally-tall brunettel, rowanwand waiting for the tall, brunette to let it click. She looked defeated. "That's what I thought," I muttered under my breathe.  
"Ok. Do it, then go." Dad said again. Rider's tanned complexion became lighter and lighter, until he became invisible. Soon after, Cally, Austin, and Preston were gone. "Tenna, go." Dad smiled lightly at her. Only left was Dad, Noah and I.  
"Alright. Do whatever it is that you two have to, I don't want this bus seen.." The secret only the three of us knew, well and our parents, was that Noah and I were slightly interlocked. We weren't related, not directly. He was part Woodbane himself, and I, part Wyndenkell. The two of were the most powerful because of it. "I'll be in there. You have five minutes to get on." Dad grabbed my hand briefly, then walked out the front door.  
Noah held his hand out. "Shall we?" I nodded and slapped my hand into his. "Let's do this then." I nodded, and started to focus.  
The bus ride was rather bumpy, but that was the last thing on my mind. I, along with all of the other Booms, were starring out the windows. We hadn't seen the outside world in a while. I was sitting closest to the front, where Dad was driving the masked bus. "How's mom?"  
"She's...fighting. He is her father, and unfortunately that's a fist on her heart." He paused. "She knows what he's trying to do to you, and she hates him for it. You're her number one." He took a hand off the steering wheel, and took mine, which was hanging over the seat.  
"Where are we going anyways?" I asked, watching the scenery pass through rain streaked windows. It looked vaguely familiar, then again, so did many places.  
Dad laughed quietly. "You'll see when we get there. This place will be a lot more to your liking. All of you." He told me. "Only a few more minutes until we're there." Houses slowly started passing by. The rain got thicker and thicker. Finally, dad pulled to the curb, in front of one of the bigger house. No one moved. I had the striking feeling that dad was messaging us, telling us our instructions. *Noah and you are going to put a protection spell on the house. Keep it simple. People do live here, and they will be going in and out.* He stood, and walked off the bus, casting another see me not spell on himself.  
Noah and I quickly did the spell on the house. The five others had directed their powers to a point far off from here, so it would distract Ciaran. The seven of us stepped inside the house, soaked to the bone, just in time. Our spells wore off, and we were visible again. Dad showed up at the door again, with towels in hand.  
"So Dad. Where are we?" I asked, accepting a towel from dad. A small girl came running in and hugged dad's. "Kaci?!"  
  
Please Review. 


	3. Auntie's House

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have at least three hours of home every night, then I'm wiped. I'm going to try and type like mad tonight, and tomorrow. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting. Enjoy! (~~is, as before, italics)  
  
"Wait, you know her?" Cally growled.  
I stuttered for a second. "She's my cousin."  
"So where are these kids, Hunter." My head snapped towards the vice. "There they are." There stood my aunt, who I hadn't seen since the beginning of this mess.  
"Auntie! We're at your house?!" I exclaimed. Both she and dad were nodding. "And your okay with having seven full blown blood witches in your house?" Auntie was exactly supportive of our ways. She never had been for mom either.  
"Well..." She glanced at dad. "If it means I can see my niece of course." She paused and added, "And I have seven babysitters at my disposal, what more could a single mother ask for?"  
I cocked my head slightly, as she hugged the life out of me. Single? Last time I seen her, she was happily married. I let it go, and hugged her back.  
Aunt M settled us in. We were all in her guest room, by dad's suggestion. He didn't want us split. To much of Aunties disapprovement, she let it happen. "I swear to god, if I find a guy in bed with a girl," I had heard her mumble under her breathe. The seven of us claimed our beds, by tossing our bags on them In the room, there were two fold out couches, a blow up mattress on the floor and a recliner. Unfortunately, Auntie wasn't going to get what she wanted. One of us would ultimately end up in the same bed as a boy. All of us actually, but she had nothing to worry about. It had been like this for two years, and nothing happened. Nothing that she was expecting.  
"This is you?" Tenna laughed at the frame in her hand. I snarled at her, then laughed. A picture that they had taken of me, when I so graciously, and girlily, had my dress flipped up over my head. I do believe I was three at the time, and loved giving dad and mom a hard time about putting me in a dress. I just wouldn't stand for it.  
"Yes, that would be me." I admitted, dramatically. Rider took the frame from her, and laughed loudly. "Okay, can we stop with the embarrassing pictures of Moira now, Auntie. A girl can only take so much." I begged. Auntie had whipped out the old photo albums and pictures the second we had all sat down. I guess mom had given her all of our stuff for safe keeping when the first wave was released. The ten of us squished into the living room. Austin, Cally and Preston were sandwiched onto the 'love seat.' Tenna, Noah and Rider were on the bigger couch with auntie, and Kaci. I was currently squishing dad, as the two of us sat on the recliner.  
"No, no. I like this idea." Noah smirked, flipping the page in the photo album he was looking in. Tenna pointed at another picture, smiling. I dropped my face into my hand and grumbled.  
Aunt Mary K finally put an end to it by saying, "You're all skin and bones. Why don't I go whip something up for dinner." If she hadn't been my aunt, and had been fifteen or so years younger, I'm sure the guys would have kissed her. We hadn't really had a decent meal in months. Every week or so, someone from the Charter would pop food in for us, wherever we were. Mostly it was just things that didn't have to be heated, or that could be heated using the fireplace. "Hunter, care to help?" Dad shifted under me, making me stand. I squeezed his hand, and sat back down.  
"Ok, now this is too cute." Tenna laughed at another picture of me. My first memory as a kid. I was three, and dad had made me mad. I had pinned him on the floor, and was standing on his stomach with my arms crossed. Of course he was letting me win, but I'm sure I didn't know that at the time. I rolled my eyes, and for some reason they landed on Cally. She seemed to be in some sort of funk. I couldn't exactly tell what she was feeling either. That was different.  
"Alright, as cute as Moira is, I've had enough of pictures." Cally said acidly. Austin and Preston looked at her.  
"Okay miss priss. What's up your ass?" Rider piped in. Leave it to Rider to get right in there. "You've been a snob since we got here."  
"Nothing." she replied quietly.  
Dad came in and leaned on the door jam. "Mary K said there's a TV in the basement. Movies are in the cupboard down there. You have enough time to watch a film before dinner is ready." He had barely spit it out, when all the guys went running. Auntie had given us the brief tour of the house, before we had settled down here. Tenna gracefully unfolded herself from the couch, and followed the guys, Cally on her heels. I held back, staying in my chair. "What's the matter, Moira?" I looked at dad and tried to smile. "What's that?" He came closer and looked in my hands. A picture of him, me and mom. Three years ago. I missed mom. What had it been, six months? "I know you miss her doll, but we can't do anything. Not for a while. It's too dangerous."  
"Yea I know. It just sucks." Dad hugged me, letting the picture fall. We stayed like that until Kaci came crawling in to the room.  
"This is sooo good." Preston shoved another spoon full of potatoes in his mouth. We were sitting oddly in the kitchen. Since auntie's table was really only made for six, there weren't enough chairs. Noah and I had managed to find a few more in the attic, and dragged them down.  
"Thank you...wow, okay this is going to be hard. What's your name again." Auntie looked at Preston, who at the moment, had a full mouth. Kaci clapped her hands on her highchair 'table.' Auntie fed her another spoon full.  
"Preston." Tenna filled in. Dinner went rather smoothly. But the time we had all finished up, there wasn't a crumb left on any plate. Rider and I volunteered to do the dishes, while everyone else was getting ready for bed. When we were finished, we made our way upstairs.  
"Cally, what is wrong with you? Stop moving." Austin sighed. The lights were flicked on burning my sleepy eyes. "And don't bloody 'nothing' me either."  
"Does anyone else find it weird that all this is Moira?" I widened my eyes. "Moira's dad, Moira's aunt. Moira this, Moira that. We're getting the crap end of this deal." I was shaking in anger now, still pretending to be sleeping. "Why is that do you think? Favoritism from the Charter, because her dad started it, that's what I say."  
"Cally, why don't you just shut up. Yes, it is her aunt and her dad's place, but it's your fault we're here in the first place. If you hadn't pissed Moira off, we'd still be back wherever we were before. Rotting." Rider growled. I couldn't tell if he was defending me or shooting me down.  
I felt Noah sit up beside me. "Would you all just shut it? Cally, who's place were we at two months ago? Yours. Rider, three weeks ago? Your grandparents. Where you both seen your whole family." Sitting up quickly, I grabbed my pillow, and pack.  
"Next time you should make sure I'm asleep before you all start talking about me." I wrenched the door open, and made my way downstairs. There was no way I could have held my temper, and magick, if I was in the same room as Cally, and I didn't want dad to have to move us again because of it. I wanted my find my dad, but this house was too big, and I was too mad to cast my senses, so I settled on the floor in the basement. I was too revved up to sleep, I knew, so I pulled my oldest book of shadows out and read the first entry in it.  
  
~~I met the 'boom' today. We're on the run. Ciaran MacEwan is sending dark waves after the seven of us. In a way its kinda ironic. My biological grandfather, is trying to kill the granddaughter he doesn't know he has.  
I was the first part of the boom to arrive here. Somewhere in the south of England. After myself, a boy named Noah showed up. Dad had told me about him. He was my other part Woodbane, and I was his last part Wyndenkell. Maybe that's the reason that I like him the best out of them all. He's short for his age, only a few inches taller than me. He's anything but obnoxious. Brown, choppy hair, and olive green eyes, with a patch of freckles dusted across his dark complexion. He was freaked out about what was going on, and he knew that it was my blood after us. Somehow, he didn't seem to care.  
Tenna showed up next. A tiny girl, with extremely long, mocha colored hair, and eyes to match. Sweet as possible in our situation. She smiled brightly at Noah and I when she came in. She was quiet, I could sense it, but she seemed to want to get the bad funk out of the air, so the three of us diverged ourselves in a share-around. Tenna was the youngest of five children, and somehow she had ended up the most powerful of them all. She, like the seven of us, was fourteen, born on October 31st, and the only girl in her family. Her mom had died in a car accident a few years after she was born.  
The air changed the second Rider Goheart stepped in. Right away, I could tell he was the life of the party, the guy that gets right in there. Within being around him for five minutes, I picked up on habits of his. He loved to smirk, showing his white teeth and he ran his hand through his wavy, caramel-colored hair at least fifteen times.  
Austin and Preston were dropped at the same time. From what I can tell, they're both good guys. Both short, copper hair and blue eyes. Both rather tall. Preston, I think, is already 5'5 and hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.  
I knew I wouldn't like her. It was the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she flounced into the room like she owned the place. She tossed her dark, short hair over her shoulder, and grinned like she was the star of the show. She flirted with the guys instantly, and I had to laugh when all four shot her down. She scowled at me, and spat in my direction. She knew who I was, and this was all to be blamed on me. ~~  
  
Nothing's really changed. I'm still the closest to Noah. He's the brother, mom never had a chance to have. We got along just like that.  
"Night Moira." Noah curled up on the floor beside me, throwing a blanket over us. Just like him to come after me.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Moira's Plan

A/N: There's only one more chapter left. It wasnt my inital intention to make this fic so short, but it is. I guess my mind aint in it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It seriuosly meant alot.! Enjoy...  
  
I stretched out my sleepy bones, successfully hitting Noah in the face.  
"Ouch," He groaned. "Hey sweets, next time you run off, don't make us sleep on a floor, and don't punch me in the face either."  
"Sorry," I yawned. I had a cramp in my back and my neck. "Anyways, no one told you to come after the angry one."  
"It's the way we do things, my girl. You get pissed, and locked yourself away from them, and I come keep you company and make sure you don't do anything stupid."  
"Yes, I know, and every time we wake up like this, we have this same old conversation." I smiled. "What time is it anyway?"  
"Early. All brain cells are saying sleep." He grunted, pulling the blanket up to his chin.  
"Well, Hero, you go back to sleep. I'm going to go wake my dad up." I stood, and stretched my legs out, while Noah climbed onto the couch. "Night," I joked, walking up the stairs.  
The house had a strange stillness to it. No one else but me was up. It was different. From what I could remember, dad was always up by six in the morning. My senses wondering, and I panicked when I couldn't find dad. That's when I spotted the paper on the table.  
  
~~~Dearest Moira Doll,  
Call me a coward, but I couldn't do this in person. We both need to be strong, and I know we both would have crashed and burned if we had to do this. Don't start crying.  
I know there are a few things you need to ask. One, your Uncle Dave died. Mary K is still sensitive about it, so don't ask her. He stumbled into a shoot out, and he was the only one hit. Two, as much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. I had to get back. Three, when you asked how your mother was, I wasn't to specific. She was pregnant. After she lost the baby, she wasn't doing so well. A small wave was sent on us, and the baby wasn't strong enough to stay alive. To say the least, she wants revenge.  
I went looking for you last night. What's your liking for this Noah, boy? Don't roll your eyes, I am your father.  
As for your mom, now that she knows your there, she will call, no matter the danger. You know her. However, she will be calling you Kaci, and you will be calling her Auntie. Unfortunately, it's the way it has to be.  
I want to say so much more to you, but I'm leaving in a few minutes. I'm sorry I could do this in person, and please stop crying. Keep yourself safe and don't use your magick. If you used the sealing spell yesterday with Noah, I have a little secret. Tell the other five to do the same thing they did when we arrived yesterday. You and Noah can cast a stronger spell, like the sealing one, then add the spell and signs from the page attached to this one. If you do this, you can do simple spells and an actual circle. It wont be detected by Ciaran.  
I love you, and I pray to the Goddess that this will be over soon. We have our best, and most powerful team working on it. I'll see you soon, fingers crossed!  
Love Always,  
Dad~~~  
  
I wiped the tears from my cheeks. How could he just leave without telling me? A lousy letter! That's all he could leave. Hastily, I looked over the second piece of paper, when a beautiful idea dawned on me. Sooner than you think dear dad.  
I went back downstairs, and curled up opposite of Noah on the couch. I fell asleep again, dreaming of what I planned to happen in the very near future.  
I didn't sleep very long. I was to excited and wired to see what everyone else would think of my brilliant idea.  
"If you don't quit squirming, I will throw you across the room," Noah grumbled tiredly.  
"The good news, my dear grumpy Noah, is that with twenty minutes of magick, you could." He sat up, and gave me questionable look.  
"My dad left last night," I started, looking down. Noah cocked his head, giving me his sympathy. "Anyways, he left a note, and a spell, so we can preform magick. The better is, I have a plan."  
Noah shook his head, "you and plan are very bad to put in the same sentence."  
I glared at him for a second, "seriously, this is a good one." I went on to explain what I was thinking, in as much detail as possible.  
I sat anxiously waiting for Noah to say something. Move, twitch anything. He hadn't moved in a few minutes. I was beginning to think he had sunk into mediation or something. "It's too dangerous."  
"No, it's not. Its perfectly logical. We are the Boom, Noah. He's just Ciaran. He's a speck on our windshield. We could do this! It isn't impossible." I turned to face him, cross legged.  
"I know we can do it, Moira, I didn't say we couldn't. I said it was too dangerous." Noah sighed, noting the facts.  
I stared at him, and said quietly, "screw danger. I want to see my family again. I want to stop running. I need to stop running, so I need your help."  
"Have you told anyone else yet?"  
"No." My hope was rising. Maybe he would say yes. Then everyone else would say yes, and we would defeat Ciaran, and we could go home. "Let's go see what they think, I suppose." I smiled widely, and kissed Noah on the cheek.  
"You're the best!" I ran upstairs to wake the others. 


	5. Showdown

A/N: Ok, so I can write one last chapter if you want it, or I can just leave it here You choose. Please Enjoy!  
  
It started out like a cliche sort of day. The wind was howling, the rain was being dropped. Yet here we stood, in a large circle, throwing out every bit of energy we had. He had to come himself.  
For the first time in my life, I seen my grandfather. His lips were twisted into a smile, eyebrows raised in a mix of shock, and wonder. "The Boom." He said, semi-amused.  
"Grandpa," I nodded curtly. He whipped his head towards me. "Bet you didn't know you were trying to kill your own blood, did you?" To my left, Preston started his power chant like we had discussed over the past few weeks.  
  
~~~"Your bloody insane. This is Ciaran MacEwan." Cally yelled at me. We had done the expansion to the previous charm on the house, so my blood was cursing with magick, just waiting to be released again.  
I let my neck fall to one side, and blinked at a book behind her. I expected it to come flying at my hand, but it seemed to explode. "Well, that's new." I muttered to myself. "Do you think he could do that? No, I didn't think so." Sadly, everyone was siding with Cally, everyone but Noah and I. "Come on!" I stomped my foot. "Aren't you sick of running? We could swat him and his damn dark waves away with a swish of the hand."~~~  
  
"So where's your coven? Think your something without them do you?" Noah chuckled. Ciaran looked at him blankly. "Then again, you probably thing your something with them." Ciaran let his hand float away from his body, a blue ball of fire formulating in it.  
"No." I said, as if scolding a three year old for trying to get an extra cookie. I held my hand out, palm flat, and his ball of fire appeared in mine. I closed my hand into a fist, making the ball extinguish. The rest of the circle had sunk into deep meditation, the power they were gaining, coming off in severe waves.  
  
~~~"So, what do we do then?" Austin sighed. I looked up and stared into his ocean blue eyes. "Well..." He rotated his hand, waiting for my answer.  
I continued to stare at him in awe. "Her plan is," Noah gave me a nudge with his arm.  
"Right. So, once he shows up, we kind of trap him in our circle. Noah and I will distract him, keep him busy. You guys do whatever it is you have to do to get power."~~~  
  
I felt a faint bit of bile rising. "My god, Ciaran. Are you really that stupid? You sent a dark wave after us, and yet here you stand, in the mist of it all. It'll kill you, you know." I said, somewhat bored. I had witch messaged Grandpa Niall, and asked him about the spell he had created to dismantle the dark wave. Rider, Tenna and I had drastically improved it. So now, with our power, it was a simple spell, that would leave us a little dizzy for a few seconds.  
"You wouldn't let it. If you're truly my granddaughter."  
I shrugged at him, glancing quickly at Noah, signaling for him to start his own power chant. "You're my grandfather. That didn't stop you from trying to kill me."  
"I didn't know who you were." He countered on me.  
"Would it have really mattered?" I raised my eyebrow, and waiting for him to answer. He stayed in his place, chin held high, not moving a muscle, expect for his jaw, which was clenched, and flexing.  
"No. Dear girl, power is what matters."  
"What you do with your power is what truly matters, Ciaran." I spat. "And you use them for evil."  
"Ahh, yes. My dear daughter must have pounded that into your brain. How is the lady?"  
"I wouldn't know." I glanced to my left again, where Preston was finished, and staring at Ciaran and me. I let my head drop, and did the quickest chant I knew to gain power from my ancestors. I let my eyes snap open, my blood buzzing, veins filled with magick.  
"You can still join me, Moira. Join me, and nothing will happen to your friends." I said nothing. "You remind me so much of your mother. So much of me."  
I took a deep breathe, "I am nothing like you, and I never will be." What are you doing now then? Your about to torture someone. He deserves it. Your just like him. No. You always have been. No. On a constant power high. I'm not. You're evil. "Enough!" I exploded. My power serged, as I felt everyone look at me. "I'll never be like you, you evil bastard." I yelled. My eyes snapped left, right, forward; Ciaran's coven was here. I felt like throwing up, the wave was getting closer.  
"Leave." Ciaran growled. "I can handle a bunch of teenagers." He said through clenched teeth.  
"Can you?" Cally snarled, "can you really?"  
"How soon you seem to forget that we could kill you in a millisecond." Rider barked.  
"Then do it." Ciaran taunted us. "You would have done so already if you could." I felt his coven breathing, and stepping closer.  
I snapped out both my arms, freezing Amyranth mid-step. "If we were to do that, we would just be sinking down to your level. A murdering, powerless little bastard, who needs others to help him. Do you know what it's like to have to run? To never see your family? To have to leave your home? To be nearly killed?!"  
"Yes. I never see my family." Ciaran told me.  
"Your looking at family." Noah piped in. I let my eyes wonder to him, and gave him the best smile I could muster. Over his shoulder, I caught sight of the black cloud coming towards us.  
"Do you want to die, Ciaran? Should I let you be hit by your own spell?" I asked him, threateningly. His fellow coven members were trembling, trying their hardest to break free of my wimp of a spell.  
"If you feel it's necessary." Ciaran replied, not to my surprise, calmly. I knew he'd refuse to back down long ago, and I had a back up plan.  
"I feel that you have causes enough pain, and we shall return it. Moira, so you agree?" Austin said cheekily.  
"Can tell you, I honestly do." All heads dropped, seven of us into mediation, and the build up of a spell. In all honesty, we didn't know what was about to happen. We knew what the spell was meant to do, to this dark wave, but we didn't know what would happen.  
Electricity started to crackle between us. I felt like I was being ripped in two. If we had so much power, why was this hurting so much? Maybe it was because we were ripping Amyranth's life from their body, their blood. How could a person do this?  
I opened my eyes in time to see the black cloud engulf us, almost eating us whole. I could literally feel every bone in my body, every ounce of blood being pumped, and every heart beat. Anything that could hurt, did hurt. I couldn't feel a thing around me, not even with the casting of my senses. My mind wandered. Did it not work? Am I slowly dying as I think this? Will I never see my parents again? My friends? Cally? Is this what the dark wave really felt like?  
The room was white, the curtain's were white, the sheets were white. The hospital? No, I had never been in a real hospital in my life. Not with mom being who she was. A damn good healer. I blinked again, and the color flowed in.  
"What happened?" my voice was scratchy, barely sounding like my own.  
"Amyranth." I heard. Everything was still fuzzy, including my senses. "You stripped them of their powers." And the cliche day was over; the good guys won.  
  
Please Review. 


	6. Happy Birthday

A/N: So, this is the end. I don't know if i'm going to continue writing for a while. 1-flat out of ideas 2-just not enough time anymore, other than weekends. But if you have ideas, fire away! Enjoy the last chap...  
  
So warm, I thought, so comfortable. So not alone in the room. Bruises, cuts, broken bones, a headache. I forced my eyelids open, meeting mom's comforting brown ones. It's amazing that I can remember the exact detail of her eyes. I haven't seen her for so long.  
"Moira!" She gasped, squeezing my hand tightly, as she hugged me. If I had, had the heart, I could have told her that she was squeezing a bruise, her hand on a cut, and I couldn't breathe. Good thing I didn't have a heart at this point (figuratively speaking of course) I didn't want her to let go. "Goddess, I couldn't tell what was going on with you. I couldn't heal any of your cuts, or broken bones. Thank god your awake!" I hugged her back the best I could. She stood up, wiping tears away quickly, and looked me over. I couldn't look to great. I could feel the gash across my cheek, and one between my shoulder blades. Judging by the way I couldn't move my leg, or arm, they must have been casted. I couldn't even begin to count how many bruises graced my aching body.  
"What the hell were you thinking! Going up against the whole Amyranth coven! Why the hell didn't you tell anyone from the Charter? They could have done it the easy way. You had us all so worried. At one point, you weren't going to wake up. Do you know what it feels like to be told your daughter and her group just ripped every bit of magick, from the most powerful dark coven in the world, by a stranger?"  
I felt incredibly bad for mom. "You know we were the only people who could do it, mom." I said quietly.  
"She's right, Morgan." Dad walked into my room, holding a can of diet coke. Mom's favorite. "How are you feeling, Moira doll?" His face weakened into sympathy.  
"Like I got run over." I started to laugh, but it hurt. "What happened? How is everyone else? Please don't tell me they look worse than I feel?"  
"They are all perfectly fine." Mom said. "Not a scratch on any of them."  
I smiled. "So they're fine? All of them? Thank the goddess."  
Dad came over and kissed my forehead. "Always thinking of everyone else. As for what happened, we couldn't tell you. We haven't really asked any of The Boom since it happened."  
"Which was how long ago?" I asked uncertainly. Mom and dad looked at each other, probably doing the mental math.  
"Six weeks." Mom said finally.  
My jaw dropped painfully. "I've been out for six weeks!?"  
"On and off. You'd wake up every now and then, look around, maybe say something, and go back to sleep. Had us all on edge."  
"But Amyranth?"  
"Stripped, and in a resting home."  
"So we did it? We actually damn well did it." I exclaimed, more to myself.  
"Moira! Watch your mouth." Mom scolded. I bit back a grin and apologized. "You gave your Aunt a heart attack you know. She woke up and you were all gone. What the hell kind of note is, went to visit Moira's grandfather, and take care of some business. She was hysterical when I called there."  
"Language mom." I rolled my eyes. "At least we left a note. Got to give us some credit for that."  
"No I don't. I'm still mad at you. When we get out of this place, your grounded. Till your eighteen. And I mean it."  
"Fine by me. As long as you two are home, I'm fine with it." Mom's eyes teared up. Dad took her shoulders, and started directing her to the door.  
"I'm going to take her for a walk." He smiled. "Don't fall asleep again. I expect a full explanation when we come back."  
"How can I give you that, when I don't remember what happened?" I yelled after him. "Well bugger this." I started to try and move. "Ok, bugger that then." I fell back lightly into my stack of pillows.  
"Shouldn't get up." Noah said, entering my room with a handle full of flowers. "Your ankle is broken."  
"After six weeks, you'd think it would be healed." I joked. Noah didn't look to happy. "What's wrong? You feel weird."  
"You scared me. I didn't think you'd wake up." He said seriously, discarding the old flowers, and replacing them with the new ones.  
"But I am awake." I told him. He sat on the edge of my bed, and grabbed my hand. "What happened? And not that I'm not grateful, but why am I the only one that looks like crap?"  
"You don't look like crap. You look like you saved the wiccan world." I smiled brightly. "We did follow the plan. The dark wave was dismantled, taking Amyranth's magick with it. When the cloud disappeared, we found you on the ground, looking like this."  
"The blood bond, three fold law." I said quietly. In a wave, everything came back to me.  
"The what?"  
"He, whether I liked to admit it or not, was a blood relative. And that to the three fold law, and you get this." I looked at my battered body, which was only covered by my dad's old t-shirt, that hung to my knees.  
"I think I get it." He said slowly.  
"So, mom said I was out for six weeks. What have you been up to?"  
"Catching up with my mom, and sisters. Teliah had a baby girl just a week ago; I'm an uncle."  
"Congratulations. I bet your dad is happy. Didn't you tell me..." His eyes darted away from mine. "Noah? What's the matter."  
"Dad didn't make it through the last big wave." Ignoring every cry in my body, I lifted my arms and hugged Noah as hard as I could.  
"I am so sorry. Me and my big mouth." I pulled back.  
"Don't worry about it. I've come to terms."  
"What are you doing here then? You should be at home with your family. With your new little niece. Not with me."  
"He died, M, I can't change that."  
"I know that Noah, but you should still be with your family. You've been with me non-stop for two years, and only seen them once in it."  
"It's not enough." I heard Noah said, so very quietly.  
"What's not enough?" I rubbed his hand. He looked me straight in the eye.  
"Before the wave mess, my dad told me something. He'd almost lost my mom, because he was afraid to say anything to her. He was her best friend, and he was afraid to cross the line. The irony of it all was, mom was waiting on pins and needles for him to cross it. She had damn near given up, and moved on. It wasn't until mom was at her very worst when he did it."  
I bit my lip, thinking of the best way to reply. "I don't want to be rude, Noah, but what does that have to do with not being enough? Or me?"  
"I'm a clone of my dad, M. I've waited till my best friend was at her worst, to tell her that I love her."  
"Why are you telling me all..." I clued in. I was his best friend, and apparently at my worst. He was afraid to cross the line. Did I want him to cross that line? Have I given up on him, and moved on? "Noah..." Why was he doing this to me? Was it truly possible that my best friend, loved me? "You've seen me look worse," I tried to smile, but a tear slid down my cheek. Why was I crying?  
"I've never seen you look bad, M." His fingers were rubbing the back of my hand, almost numbing all of me. "Two years wasn't long enough to be around you."  
"Are you sure about this, Noah? Are you sure I'm just not another sister?" My eyes never left his, as he trailed his finger down my gashed cheek. His face kept getting closer and closer, until our foreheads were touching. He kissed me; something I never thought he would get the courage to do. This was Noah, and I knew it. This was my best friend, I was kissing, and I knew it. He was my muirn beatha dan, and I knew it.  
"I've never done that to any of my sisters." He said, pulling away from me. I opened my eyes, and smiled. "Happy birthday M."  
"Happy birthday Noah."  
  
Please Review 


End file.
